All Roads Lead Black
by egypt-gypsie
Summary: How can you know nothing about yourself? How does it feel to live a lie? Elizabeth will ask herself that question many times in the future. Set after AWE. Sparrabeth.
1. Breaking In

**Hola! No, I'm not spanish. I just really like that word lol.**

**This is my first story! I have had an outline of it sitting in my journal for a little while (more like 2 years), and finally got the inspiration to write it a few days ago. It does have sexual scenes in it, so if those offend you, then stop reading now. If you are like me, and can't get enough smut, (especially between J/E) , then read on!**

**I love POTC, and I really love J/E. They are such an awesome pairing. Unlike W/E. W/E just makes me gag. They are too Disney-safe. I mean did you SEE the over-choreographed W/E kiss in AWE? Did you even COMPARE it to the J/E kiss in DMC? There is just no competition. I am not going to mention Will very much in this story, just because I would rather not have to waste time killing him off. (Even though I would have a lot of fun making up creative death scenes for him) IF you are a W/E fan, then read at your own risk.**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is the first chapter. I have two more ready to post. If you like this one, then I will post those. If you like those, then this will probably turn into a longer fic. Toodles :)**

***** Chapter 1 : Breaking In *****

**Elizabeth**

I slowly walked back to the bed that I had previously been sleeping on. As my fingers moved across the fabric of the duvet, my mind wandered back to the fancy beds that I had grown accustomed to in England.

Higher society there didn't put up with anything less than the best. My peers had often wondered why I never became excited when my mother would come home with a new necklace for me, or a new dress. My father had told them that I was still too young to appreciate the gifts fully. I was apparently too young to speak for myself also. I wanted to tell them that I didn't want all the fancy jewels, or the corsets and dresses. I longed to explain to them that I didn't enjoy the tea parties and the glamorous balls. Some things were easier said than done, however. I was only four at that time, and did not yet know how to voice my complaints.

The true breakthrough had come when I had stumbled upon a few old books on the back shelves in the library of the mansion. I had just turned seven, and had managed to slip away from my own birthday party. Good thing too, because it had been full of older people who really only pretended to want anything to do with me.

They all talked about business ventures, and new places to shop. I had tiptoed past the man serving wine and bread, snuck past my father, quietly opened the door to the foyer, and scurried out into the hallway. Once there, I remembered that I had forgotten to figure out where exactly I was going next.

The day before my private tutor, Mrs. Bentley, had encouraged me to start reading books in the library. I had narrowly missed one of the butlers as I hurried to the large oak doors that concealed the wonders that lay just beyond them. I remembered pacing back and forth between all the shelves of books, trying to decide on which one to read. Finally I had come to three dark red books that were sitting in the corner of the last shelf. I recalled carrying them back to my bedroom, and reading them all in one night. I remembered having to look up some longer words in the dictionary that Mrs. Bentley always left in my room.

When I had finally returned the books to the library, my mind had been swimming with questions. It was very unusual for a child my age to have been questioning her beliefs and morals. Even if she didn't know that that was what she was doing. However, after reading three texts on pirates, my life had suddenly become much more exciting. I had begun bombarding Mrs. Bentley with questions about them, which she always refused to answer, even though it seemed like she wanted to. She always told me that my father wouldn't approve of my knowledge of criminals of that nature, and that I should keep it to myself. I did try my best to do that, but sometimes I let words that I had learned slip during conversations with the older ladies that I was forced to be around.

They didn't exactly agree with me saying 'bugger' or 'bloody hell' every other ten seconds. My father had become worried by my obsession with pirates, but was convinced that it was just a stage that I would soon grow out of. Over the next ten years, he would be proven wrong completely. It had begun with Will, who was wearing what I thought was a pirate medallion around his neck when we had found him drifting at sea during the crossing from England to Port Royal.

After reading about all the vicious tales of pirate hangings, I had decided to keep the medallion a complete secret. If I would have known about all the trouble it was going to cause me seven years later, I would have gotten rid of it straight away. I still find it hard to believe that I had actually thought of Will as a pirate. He was nothing more than a blacksmith. I loved him like a brother though, and mistakenly thought that it was true love more than once.

My first true encounter with a pirate came when the famous Captain Jack Sparrow fished me out of the bay, undressed me, and then proceeded to use me as leverage to make his own escape. I had read about him in the red books, but had imagined him differently. When I actually laid my eyes on him, he turned out to be a younger, and dare I say it, rather handsome man. I had gone on a high-powered adventure that involved him a great deal, unsurprisingly, and had nearly gotten myself and Will killed in the process. When I had returned home, I had come to a rather abrupt conclusion that I wanted to marry Will as soon as possible. Even though I tried to deny it, Jack always floated back into my mind. I thought things about him that would have made the women of Tortuga blush. I told no one though. I had decided that it was just the left over excitement from the adventure. I hadn't really been sure who I had been trying to fool. Me, or everyone else.

When the hurricane had delayed the wedding, it seemed like the decision had been made for me. Even Beckett had called it 'fate intervening'. The nerve of that man. Now, I can grudgingly accept the fact that he was right. I couldn't believe that I had gotten myself wrapped up into another mess with, whom else, Jack Sparrow. I seem to have a slight problem with believing every word he says. He certainly knew that, and used it to his advantage. My time spent on the Black Pearl turned into back-and-forth insult matches with Jack. He had actually enjoyed them, considering the fact that he always managed to turn them into some kind of sexual innuendo. There was no way I was ever going to admit to anyone that I had actually enjoyed them too.

What really irked me was that he had actually thought that he could persuade me into sleeping with him. I would also never admit to anyone, and especially not him, that I already had countless fantasies that consisted in engaging in forbidden acts of pleasure with that damned pirate. Of course he knew something to that extent already, and his knowledge of it became clear when he actually offered to give me a wedding, no scratch that, a wedding night. I had nearly kissed him during that particular encounter. He had been the one to end it, and I had told him that I was proud of him.

I really wanted to shout at him for stopping and ask why on earth he thought he could just lead me on. I would get my kiss though, as it turned out. The circumstances, in which it happened, however, couldn't be further from how it happened in my fantasies. I had killed a pirate with a damned kiss. I had murdered Jack Sparrow with a godamned kiss, when bullets and swords couldn't even bring an end to him. He had smirked the entire time, and had called me a pirate. He hadn't shouted at me, or expressed any anger whatsoever. If he had, it might have made it a whole lot easier to turn away from him and get in the long boat. Even though it didn't really matter to me, I suspected that Will had seen the kiss.

It had given me a good excuse to keep to myself, and not expose any of the tears that I cried for Jack. I had told him that I wasn't sorry, and even though that was the truth, I still hated myself for what I had done. I hated myself even more; it seemed, for not doing what I should have done. Those thoughts remained in the confined area of my mind, until I felt it suitable to let them out. Perhaps I would enclose them in my will, so I would be dead when others gained knowledge of them. It would have been easier that way.

It had seemed almost too good to be true when Tia Dalma announced that there was a way to bring Jack back from the dead, or as she explained, the ends of the world. Everyone had agreed to do whatever it took. Even Will, who wanted nothing more than for Jack to stay deceased. All he had wanted was the Pearl, so he could free his father. We had gone on a month journey to the 'end of the world', with one of Sao Feng's ships. He had only consented usage of the ship when Barbossa told him that Jack was needed for the Brethren's meeting. I had had no idea what that had meant, until Gibbs had explained it to me during the voyage. When we found Jack, I had stayed locked up in my cabin, refusing to come out, and had told the cook to send the food up to me.

My behavior had been understandable. When a person kills someone, it becomes very difficult to face them in the event that they come back to life. No one had known what I had done though, so everyone naturally thought that had I had become depressed for completely different reasons. I could always hear the crew gossiping about me, and I had wanted so desperately to just tell everyone about the crime I had committed. If we hadn't rescued Jack, I probably would have eventually.

I was so terrified of his reaction, of what he might do to me. Pirates were known for rather brutal methods of revenge. Jack, however, seemed to have had no intention of walking down that road. In a shockingly uncharacteristic display, he had elected me King of the Brethren. I had been more shocked than anyone, refusing to believe it for a few seconds. In complete gratitude towards him, I had handed him over to Davy Jones and Beckett, in exchange for Will.

I had expected him to finally express his anger at my betraying him twice, but he did no such thing. It had infuriated me to no end. Instead, he had dragged me off a sinking pirate ship. The damned pirate had saved my life. Again. Once again displaying my sense of gratefulness towards his kind act, I had walked off the Pearl and out of his life for good. Right after attempting to kiss him. For the third time. What was wrong with me?

I didn't even know the answer to that question at the time. If I had, I would've simply denied it, until I would eventually realize that it was true. Like a lot of things, I would tell myself that I would never admit it. Now, after six months, I had finally come to accept it. I was madly in love with Jack Sparrow. It didn't mean I had to like it though. I hated every second I devoted to thinking about him, and tried to take my mind off him by cleaning the already spotless house that had been built on Shipwreck Island for me over and over again. Which was what I was doing now. I had had a particularly vivid dream about Jack's bed, and what could have possibly happened on it, if I hadn't been so damn stubborn. These dreams occurred every night, and one would think that I might be a Tortugan whore if they knew how much I fantasized about sex. Sex with a pirate captain, no less.

I sighed as I made my bed. Being the Pirate King, my house was quite luxurious. It had a wonderful kitchen, where I had developed a surprising talent for cooking. The sitting rooms were exceedingly pleasant, and the bedrooms could put even the most hardened soldier to sleep. My favorite room, however, was the library. When I wasn't cleaning, I spent most of my time reading. I eventually had to send for more books, because I was running out of new ones that I hadn't read. I glanced fleetingly at the grandfather clock, and realized it was nearly daylight. I picked out a pair of brown suede trousers, a billowy white blouse, and a brand new pair of slim black leather boots.

I got dressed, and then couldn't decide if I should go shopping for food first, or if I should go visit the apothecary. I needed some new bath oils and some incense. I also needed a new pirate hat. My old one had gotten blown into the ocean, and I had had no intentions of going after it. I loaded up a cloth bag with gold coins and ventured out into the sunrise. There were a few people on the street, and they smiled and waved at me as I passed by. I returned the gesture, and turned into the market.

I was going to make a roast tomorrow, pasta on Thursday, and a simple salad on Friday. I walked around, gathering the things I needed, until the man at the vegetable stand stopped me. He was a middle-aged man by the name of Jimmy, and I had grown to be friends with him since I had begun my stay here. He had a great sense of humor, and could always make me laugh when I came down to buy some lettuce.

I smiled at him, and he opened his mouth to speak. I got there first, however. "Have you made any advances toward Marie yet? The whole town knows that you fancy her, and by now I would be surprised if she didn't know too. It must be nagging at you every day. It might be best to just come out with it you know," I said. He attempted to glare at me, and failed miserably. Marie was the owner of the apothecary, and happened to be a few years younger than Jimmy. While the whole town knew about Jimmy's attitude toward her, it was blatantly obvious that she fancied him too.

"Just because I haven't dragged her into a back alley and jumped her bones don't mean that I am avoiding the issue", he grumbled, trying and once again failing to sound annoyed. I threw a piece of lettuce at him, and he laughed, causing me to chuckle also. "I just so happen to be on my way to Marie's place now. Perhaps I will pass your thoughts of 'jumping her bones' onto her. I bet she will get a kick out of that. She might even return the favor," I said, trying my best to contain the wicked smirk that was threatening to appear on my lips. I immediately turned and ran, in order to avoid the radish that was hurtling towards me at breakneck speed. I looked over my shoulder to see Jimmy practically rolling on the ground laughing. I scowled and stalked down to the apothecary, nearly tripping on a little girl that ran out in front of me.

I bought a vanilla scented bottle of bath oil, a few bars of soap, some hair things, and a few dozen sticks of incense. Thanking Marie, I walked across the street, into my favorite clothing store. The owner always enjoyed trying to predict which piece of clothing I would buy. He actually got it right half the time. I strode in through the already open door, and grinned at the twenty-something owner. His name was Zachary, and seemed to be a younger version of Jimmy.

I sauntered over to the hat rack, and found a perfect deep red tricorne hat. I carried it over to the counter, and Zach began smirking. "I knew that you were going to buy that one. I just knew it! What happened to the last one? Blew into the ocean I'm guessin'. Perhaps I should sell you an elastic band to tie around this hat so it doesn't meet the same fate as the other one." Zach said, while grinning like a mad man. I scowled. I had been doing that a lot lately. Maybe it was just me, but everyone seemed to be out to get me today. First I had a radish thrown at me, and now Zach was teasing me about losing my hat. I seriously considered stamping my foot.

"It might save me a lot of time if you would just make a list of all the things I am going to buy over the next few months, seeing as you know so much about it", I said in mock irritation. He just grinned some more, and then I actually did stomp my foot. I walked out of the store, huffing the entire time.

I stayed around town until evening, chatting with a few friends. As the sun began to fall, casting an orange glow on everything around me, I hurried home. I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. A cold gust of air swept past me, and I immediately sensed that something was amiss. I stepped quietly down the hall into my bedroom, and lit the candles that were perched on the dresser. Then I saw it. I stared at the offending object that was sitting on my nightstand. Why on earth would a half full bottle of rum be in my house? I didn't drink rum anymore. I noticed that my nightstand drawer was open too. I grabbed the bottle and placed it the trash, trying to make no sound. Had someone been in here while I was gone? The door had been locked.

I suddenly remembered the cold air I had felt when I walked through the front door. I whipped my head around to stare at the window. It was open. Someone had broken into my house, I thought, as my heart started racing. I jumped and covered my mouth to stop the gasp that almost escaped, when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, followed by muffled cursing. I straightened myself up, and silently moved over to my dresser, and removed my pistol from under a wad of clothes. I stopped and listened hard for any other noises. Hearing none, I crept towards the kitchen, and peeked around the corner, and nearly gasped again.

The dark outline of a figure was rifling through my kitchen. My cupboards, to be precise. What on earth could they possibly be looking for? I scrambled back behind the wall when the figure turned around, and I tried to control my nerves as I heard a chair scraping against the wooden floor. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, knowing that the intruder had sat down at the table for now. I noticed a faint glow on the wall as a candle was lit. I heard a sound that sounded like pages of a book being flipped. My heart sank. I had kept my journal in the silverware drawer. Damnit.

I entertained the idea of peeking around the corner again in order to get a better look at the person that had invaded my house, now that there was light in the kitchen. That thought was quickly banished as I heard the chair screeching against the floor again. My heart started pounding when the footsteps started getting closer, and I realized that the trespasser was going to be in my bedroom in a matter of seconds. I quickly blew out the candles, and crouched down in the dark corner by my bed. I watched as the figure stopped in the middle of the room. I could now tell by the build that it was a man. I gripped my pistol tighter, and if I could see my knuckles, I was sure they would be white. I faintly realized that it had started raining.

The man had started moving again, and now he was going through my dresser. How dare he! He clearly hadn't found what he was looking for, because he cursed again, and turned around. I froze in fear he was staring right at the area where I was hidden. He walked towards the nightstand, and began looking through it too. When he was finished, he walked out into the hallway. I realized that I wasn't doing any good sitting in the shadows. I should be trying to stop him, whoever he was.

I silently raised myself from the floor, and crept over to the opening that led to the hallway. I heard movement coming from the sitting room, and headed in that direction. When I reached the open doorway, I stared inside. I wished I hadn't stood there as long as I did, because when the man turned around, I was sure he had caught a glimpse of me. I flattened myself against the wall, and threw my pistol down the hall. Adrenaline raced through my veins as a rush of air enveloped my senses. The man walked halfway down the hallway, then stopped.

I walked forward just as he turned around. I struck out with my fist, and connected with what I assumed was his jaw. I saw him stumble, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He went down, cursing all the way. I immediately straddled him, and grabbed my pistol, which was only a few inches from where he landed. I jammed it into his neck, and stared at him for a second, before deciding to speak. "Who the hell are you?" I growled, refusing to show the fear in my voice. He was silent for a long time. When he finally did open his mouth to say something, my eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Never thought I would get you into this position, especially not under these circumstances. Is pointing that gun at me really necessary? I know you don't care for me, but is holding me at gunpoint really the best way to show it? As much as I enjoy it, would you please get off of me so I can continue my search for one of my possessions that you stole?" he said, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

I couldn't get my legs to move. They were unresponsive. I opened and closed my mouth, doing a good impression of a trout. Finally I gained back some semblance of sense, and scrambled off of him. I quickly grabbed a match and relit the candles that I had blown earlier, all the while not taken my eyes off of him. He was standing now. Since I could finally see him, I stared at his face. A wide smirk was plastered across his mouth, and it made my blood boil. I huffed indignantly, unable to actually speak yet. The nerve he had to come and break into my house, after six months of absolutely no contact.

I watched him as he bent down and retrieved the pistol. He pointed it at the window, and before I could make a sound or protest, fired it. Only, no bullet came out. It was empty. The pistol that I had assaulted Jack Sparrow with was godamned empty. I felt like such a heel. He was smirking again, and I couldn't help but notice how sexy it made him look. "Empty. You would think that the Pirate King would keep her only weapon loaded. Especially in the event of assaulting dangerous pirates, such as myself," he drawled. I narrowed my eyes, and chose to ignore his remark.

"What the hell were you looking for? I have none of your possessions in my house. You must be imagining things. You do that quite a lot you know." I said, trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation. Jack considered me for a moment, and then chuckled. I seriously thought about slapping him. "Yes, Miss Swann, or is it Turner now? You do have something of mine, and I will be on my way if you would give it back to me." he said in a slightly more serious tone.

I racked my brain for something of his that I might have. Then comprehension dawned on me. I had never given his compass back. That's all he wanted. I smirked. It just so happened to be in my trouser pocket. "If you want your compass then you will have to come and get it." I said, pointing to my trousers. He suddenly started walked towards me, and before I could object, he pushed me against the wall.

I felt his fingers trail lightly down my body until they reached my pocket. His hot breath fluttered across my neck as he spoke. "Thanks luv. I should tell you though that my compass isn't the only thing I want", he whispered against my ear. Then suddenly he walked over to the door, glanced over his shoulder at me, and walked out. What the hell else could he possibly want? I sat there for a little while mulling over it, trying my hardest not to think about the way his fingers had brushed against me. Suddenly comprehension once again crossed my features. Me. He wanted me.


	2. Tears

**Here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting writing fanfiction about it?**

***** Chapter 2 : Tears *****

I layed down in silence after coming to that rather interesting conclusion. When Jack Sparrow wanted something, he usually got it one way or another. I had been a bit disappointed when he had left. I got up and wandered outside. Just as I had thought, the Pearl was floating about 3 miles off shore. The image of the ship sinking, the kraken's tentacles wrapping around it, suddenly flashed across my mind. A single tear ran down my cheek, and I realized that Jack hadn't even been able to fight back. He had been forced to watch helplessly as the beasts jaws closed in around him. Because of me. Jack hadn't talked about it all since then, and that left an empty feeling inside me.

If he didn't want to forgive me, then could he at least tell me that instead of leaving me hanging? I need sleep, I decided. I went back inside the house, and blew out the candles when I arrived in my bedroom. I slowly stripped, and put on my silk nightgown. A fleeting image of Jack pulling it off me entered my mind, before I pushed it away. I couldn't think of things that were never going to happen. Or would they? I groaned, and begged sleep to come. It finally did, and I drifted away to the dream that always made me make up a few hours later, sweaty and panting.

When I woke up, it was the to the sound of pounding on my front door. I scrambled out of bed, and rushed to put my clothes on. I was almost running to the front door, and when I finally opened it, it was Jimmy. I stared at him. What on earth? "I'm getting married", he nearly squealed. Before I could open my mouth, he started talking again. Only this time he didn't sound like a five year old on Christmas morning. "You probably already know, but Captain Sparrow is in town, and I thought you might want to drop by and say hi to him. He was just at the Brewery, buying some of the best Caribbean rum that this town has to offer. Master Gibbs was with him too. He's an interesting fellow." Jimmy said, talking animatedly. I groaned. Why did everyone find Jack Sparrow so damn exciting? 'Why do you find him so damn exciting?' the little voice in my head snapped at me. I rolled my eyes inwardly. "I am already aware of his arrival. Oh, how rude of me to leave you standing on the street. Do come in.", I exclaimed, opening the door wider. Jimmy entered and we both walked towards the kitchen. He chose a stool by the bar.

"Would you like something to eat? I can make a pretty mean egg sandwich." I said. He nodded and accepted. I started preparing his breakfast, and suddenly remembered why he had been so excited. "What was this about you getting married? You sounded so excited." I said, and saw his eyes light up again. "I was setting up my stand this morning, and I noticed that Marie was just opening her shop. I decided to go say hello to her, and we ended up having a conversation. We talked for about an hour, and then I suddenly blurted it out. I asked her to marry me. She immediately said yes, and then smacked me 'round the head, asking me why I hadn't gotten around to it sooner. The ceremony is set for two weeks from now. She said she needed time to pick out her dress, and all that blather. Women." he said, muttering the last word under his breath. I heard it though.

"Maybe I should smack you around the head too. First you come in here and act like Jack Sparrow's arrival is the greatest thing since spiced rum, and then you go and start insulting women. The nerve of you!" I teased. He smirked. Men seemed to do that a lot.

"Why do you dislike Sparrow so much? I know you two have had dealings in the past, as you talk about him often enough. One minute you tell me about all your adventures with him, and the next you act like he's a damn plague. Does he have a disease or something?", he said, snickering madly all the while. I spluttered, trying my damndest to restrain the chuckle that threatened to escape me. "I do not talk about him all the time! I merely mention him in passing conversation. I do not dislike him either. I just find him overly annoying most of the time." I said. He stared at me. "You like him." he said matter-of-factly. My eyes bugged out, and I considered throwing his egg sandwich at his smirking face. How dare he insinuate such a ghastly thing!

Then I remembered that I had recently admitted that I was indeed madly in love with Jack, just to myself of course. I set his sandwich down in front of him, choosing not to elaborate on the subject. "That is wonderful about you and Marie. I hope you two are happy together. I had better get an invite to the ceremony.", I said, smiling. He grinned back, and stood up. After explaining to me that he had to meet Marie for the dress fitting, he rushed out the door, muttering something about being late. I chuckled, and washed his plate. I decided to spend the rest of the day reading my newest book about Alexander the Great.

I was almost to the end when I realized it had gotten dark outside. I jumped slightly when I heard my window being pushed open. I ran into the foyer, and nearly tripped over the offending thing on my floor. Jack stood up and brushed himself off. I glared at him. "Why in god's name can't you just use the door? Would it really be that hard?", I snapped. When he looked at me though, I froze. His eyes were glittering black orbs, his face was hardened, and he seemed to be clenching his jaw. I had never seen him like this. It scared me.

"Jack?", I said, saying his name like a question. His eyes narrowed. "We have things we need to discuss, Miss Swann. I'm sure you understand that. I don't really want to be here long, so could we please make it snappy?", he said, with a cold indifferent tone to his voice. I gathered myself, and motioned for him to follow me into my bedroom. Why I chose to talk in there, I didn't know. I sat primly on the bed, and watched him pull up the chair that was next to my dresser. I stared at my hands, and listened when he spoke. "You killed me.", he said with a slight edge to his voice. I looked up and stared at him. I wondered why I was suddenly so afraid of him. His eyes were boring into me, and I nodded my head, answering his question.

"I am leaving Elizabeth. Tonight. I just wanted to let you know that once I walk out that door, I hope to never see you again. I'm afraid that I can no longer bear to be in close proximity with the person who murdered me.", he said with no emotion in his voice. I stared at the ground, trying to hold back tears. I had known that this confrontation would come at some point.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?", I asked, my voice quivering. I realized that I was shaking. He didn't answer my question. "I wouldn't have had to come here tonight if you would've given me the other thing I wanted last night. You walked right into this one Miss Swann.", he bit out. Tears did fill my eyes then, but I didn't let Jack see. I realized what he was talking about. He had wanted me last night, and I had unconsciously refused. Now he was going to take me by force. Jack, my Jack, was going to rape me.

I raised my head and looked at him, not caring if he saw me crying. I looked back down at the floor, then drew my legs up onto the bed, and began shaking violently as silent sobs racked my body. I waited for him to start ripping my clothes off and forcing himself upon me. Images of him cruelly shoving himself into me haunted my mind for a few minutes, as I waited in silent fear. I heard him get up, and I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to go to another place. I didn't want to be awake when he did that to me.

I looked up, and saw that he was no longer in the room. I looked around for something to defend myself with, and then realized that I didn't even want to try. He would just overpower me anyways. I heard footsteps, and I immediately put my head down again. I heard him sit down in the chair, and swallow something. I looked up for a fraction of a second, and saw that it was a glass of water. He set it on the dresser, and finally spoke again. "I'm sure you aren't going to like it, but the sooner we can get it over with, the sooner I can leave. I am rather tired, you know.", he said. I shook my head, and clamped my lips shut. I was not going to speak. I couldn't, because if I tried it would only come out as a strangled sob.

"Elizabeth. All I want is a godamned apology, even if you don't mean it. I just need to hear it.", he said tiredly. I looked up at him in shock, the tears still running down my cheeks. He didn't want-he didn't-he only wanted me to apologize. He wasn't going to violate me. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself for thinking that he would stoop that low. I attempted to dry my eyes, and tried to speak, but found that I couldn't find the strength to do so. I slowly got up off the bed and walked to the foyer. I heard him following me. I opened the door, and motioned for him to go. He did walk towards the door, but stopped when I started speaking. "I thought-I thought- never mind.", I said in an uneven voice, then spoke the dreaded two words," I'm sorry. Are you satisfied now? Please just go. If never seeing me again is what you want, then don't stay any longer and give me even a small shred of hope that you might change your mind.", I said, trying very hard to keep myself from crying.

He looked at me for a split second, nodded, and then left. When the door closed, I broke down in sobs. After awhile my eyes became dry, and I walked into my bedroom, layed down, and fell asleep.

**Jack Sparrow**

I set the empty rum bottle down on my desk, and sat down heavily in my chair. Why the hell was the rum always gone? I hated being sober. It seemed to make everything that much harder to forget. I hadn't expected tonight to turn out the way it did. Why on earth had Lizzie been so frightened of me? She was hardly scared of anything, and a few harsh words from me should be the last thing that would scare her. I had just asked her for an apology, and then she had started sobbing. I tried to figure out what had caused her to react like this. Was it something I said? I replayed the night in my head a few times, and couldn't seem to figure it out. I decided that I had to know.

I was going to go back there and ask her. Hopefully she didn't start crying again. She is probably sleeping now, so I will wait until tomorrow night. I informed Gibbs of the situation, leaving out the part about Elizabeth, and then decided to go to bed. Sober. I didn't particularly like the fact that I was going to spend tomorrow sober either. Being drunk was so much more fun.

**Elizabeth**

I woke up, and tried to forget about what had happened last night. Now I would have nightmares of Jack viciously ripping my clothes off, and forcefully pushing himself into me, tearing away my childhood. I couldn't even bear to think about it. The whole day passed me in a blur, and when the sun finally set, I was sitting at the table in the library, sipping a cup of tea.

A knock at the door made me start suddenly. I collected myself, and went to answer it. I stared in shock at the person standing on the doorstep. I faintly heard him ask if he could come in, and I numbly motioned to the kitchen. Having him in my bedroom would be too unbearable. I watched him go, and then heard him sit down at the kitchen table. I decided to figure out what he wanted as soon as possible, and followed him, taking a seat in the chair opposite him. He got straight to the point.

"Why were you so afraid of me last night luv?", he asked, his voice a lot softer than it had been last night. I hesitated for a moment before answering. "I thought-the way you said it made it seem like you were talking about something else.", I answered, surprised that I was able to keep my voice even. I looked down at the table. I heard Jack get up, and noticed that he had sat down on the chair next to me. "About what, Lizzie? What did you think I was talking about?", he asked. I felt the tears coming again, and braced myself for them. I drew my legs up onto the chair just like I had last night on the bed, and cried. I shook my head, unable to answer him.

**Jack Sparrow**

I stared at her, trying to make sense of what was happening. I analyzed every single thing I had said to her last night. I found nothing that would cause this kind of extreme behavior from her. Suddenly I heard her mutter something. I asked her to repeat what she had said, and surprisingly, she obliged.

**Elizabeth**

"When you told me that you hadn't gotten what you wanted, I thought you were talking about something other than an apology. You were so cold, so angry, and that caused me to jump to conclusions. Jack, I thought that-", my voice started shaking, and I lowered my head again. I abruptly got up and walked to my bedroom. I heard him following me.

I felt him stop me and turn me around so I was facing him. "What? You thought what?", he asked with a bit of exasperation. I looked up at him, and closed my eyes, preparing myself for what I was about to tell him. I spoke in a small voice. "I thought you were going to rape me.", I whispered. I turned and ran into my bedroom and shut the door. I curled up in my bed and cried into my pillow.

**Jack Sparrow**

I stood rooted to the spot. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, and when it did, I seriously considered slamming my head against the wall. Jesus Christ, how could I have been so goddamn dense? It all made sense now. The way she had cowered away from me. She had acted like she would shrivel up if I so much as touched her. Then another thought dawned on me. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and she seemed to be as pale as a sheet. She must have had nightmares. Of that. Of-of-Jesus, I couldn't even begin to think about it.

I stared in the direction of her door, wondering if I should even try to go after her. I normally made zero effort to comfort women, because I never really had the opportunity. Suddenly I realized that I was standing at her door. Odd. I didn't remember moving. I made a split second decision, and raised my hand to knock. It seemed as though Fate had other plans. "You can come in, Jack", I heard her say. Good, at least she wasn't crying anymore. I slowly opened the door, and closed it behind me.

**Elizabeth**

I waited, wondering who was going to break the silence first. "Can I sit down?", I heard him ask. I nodded and pointed to the empty spot next to me on the bed. I felt the mattress sink as he sat down. Without really thinking, I looked at him and asked, "You wouldn't do that would you? I had dreams-", I turned my head away, ashamed. He touched my arm, and I looked up at him again. He was staring at me with an appalled expression. "Lizzie, I would fling myself off a mountain before I did something that heinous to you. You should know better than that", he told me quietly. "Yes, you would definitely need to be willing for something like that to happen", he quipped suggestively. I whipped my head up and gaped at him. I smacked him on the arm, and then turned away, trying to stifle a giggle.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed throughout the house. We both ran to answer it, nearly tripping over each other in the process. I got there first, and Jack stood to the side, scowling. I could tell that he didn't like to lose. The visitor turned out to be Gibbs, asking for Jack. I stepped aside to reveal the aforementioned pirate, and with a glance over his shoulder at me, Jack followed Gibbs out the door, muttering something about how Gibbs knew he was there. I closed the door, and walked tiredly back to my bedroom. What the hell was wrong with me? Could I really have thought that Jack would hurt me like that?

Suddenly I remembered that he had told me that he didn't want to see me anymore, and I huffed. Well, I wanted to see him, so he would just have to deal with my presence. I decided to go up to the Pearl tomorrow night, assuming they would still be here. With that thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Isla De Muerta and campfires.


	3. Midnight Rapture

**Here is the 3rd Chapter! This one will probably be very enjoyable for J/E shippers :)))**

***** Chapter 3 : Midnight Rapture *****

I woke up to the smell of smoke, and immediately rocketed out of bed, nearly smashing into the wall in my haste to put out the fire that was burning my house down. I ran into the kitchen, spinning around trying to figure out where it had started. I began racing upstairs, and almost fell back down when I missed the top stair. I had suddenly realized something that made me feel like a complete failure. There was no fire. My house was not burning down. I had merely forgotten about the roast in the oven last night. I was such a dunce at times. I sighed and made my way over to the oven. A huge cloud of smoke billowed out in front of me when I opened it, making tears come to my eyes. I pulled out what looked like a black pile of ashes, and glared at the offending object. I threw it in the dust bin, and then decided to just forget about it.

I got dressed, and made my way over to the apothecary to congratulate Marie. She ended up having her assistant run the shop, and we walked around town and chatted about the wedding until evening. Once I got home, I threw my coat on, and rushed out to get my longboat. It was only when I had it all ready to go that I realized that the Pearl wasn't even there anymore. A small knot of disappointment appeared, and I stood there at a loss. They had left. He had been serious about never seeing me again. A small shred of hope suddenly worked its way into me.

Maybe they had docked in the harbor. I forgot about the longboat completely, and raced along the beach. I nearly collapsed with relief when I saw that I had been right. I tried not to skip with excitement as I made my way up the dock and onto the Pearl. I hadn't seen Jack yet, so I assumed that he was in his cabin. I turned in that direction, and crashed right into Gibbs. I apologized profusely, and continued in the direction I had been heading in. I arrived at Jack's cabin door, and knocked. I heard a slight shuffling, boots scraping against the floor, and then the door opened. I gawked at him as he stood there smirking at me.

His shirt was halfway open, exposing his tanned chest. I noticed a golden necklace glittering in the candle light. The kohl around his eyes seemed to shine, enhancing his already handsome features. I watched his smirk grow wider as he casually leaned against the door. Reality slammed back into me, and I snapped my mouth shut. "Why Elizabeth, I do believe that you were just checking me out.", he drawled. I scowled, and shoved past him.

Now that I was actually in his cabin, I realized that I didn't really know what I planned on doing. I suddenly felt his presence behind me, and spun around. I barely managed to contain my gasp as I realized that I couldn't be more than 4 inches away from him. I stared up at him, and noticed that his eyes had grown darker since I had entered his cabin. I shivered as he started speaking in a husky voice. "Why did you wait until tonight to come? The morning would have been just fine. It almost seems like you have a secret agenda Miss Swann.", he said mischievously. I glared at him, sensing the game that he was playing. "Maybe I do Captain. Why do you care?", I said, lowering my voice. "I care because I think it has something to do with me.", he said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I blushed as it dawned on me what he was talking about. I stood my ground however, and decided that there was no point in denying it. He was so close now; I could count the eyelashes on his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?", I challenged. As the last syllable rolled off my tongue, I felt his lips brush against mine softly. A thought flashed across my mind. I wasn't going to leave this room a virgin. I was at least smart enough to know that.

He deepened the kiss, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I fought for dominance, allowing him to back me up against the wall. His fingers worked my shirt out from under my trousers. My heart was racing, and I was finding it a bit difficult to breath. He tugged at my shirt, and I raised my arms up so he could slip it off me. I smirked when he stared incredulously at the bindings that held my breasts. He began fumbling around in his pocket, and came up with a small knife.

I stared at in mock fear, and it was his turn to smirk. His lips slanted over mine as he expertly cut the bindings off my skin. I felt them fall away, and then stood there, fighting the urge to cover myself. I looked up when I noticed that he wasn't moving. I stared in shock when I realized that he was gaping at me. "You are perfect luv", he whispered. He brushed a hand over my breast, testing the waters. Something seemed to snap in me, and I shocked myself by shoving him towards his bed. I smirked when I pushed him down onto the satin covers. I straddled him, and undid the last button on his shirt, since the others were already open.

I dragged him into a sitting position, and fumbled with his shirt, finally managing to get it untucked. I pulled it off of him, and drank in the golden skin of his now fully exposed chest. I trailed my finger over the scars that I found, wondering about the story behind each one. I bent my head and kissed him, hooking my hands around his neck. I slipped my hands down to his waist, and silently cursed him for having so many damned belts. One belt would do. I fumbled around for a bit, until he removed my hands, snickering at me. "Let me luv", he whispered, and stood up. My eyes were glued to his hands as he removed his trousers. He purposefully went extra slow, just to torture me. When the offending garment finally hit the floor, I stepped back a bit and gazed at him. A blush quickly covered my cheeks, and I didn't really care that I was staring.

He was simply beautiful. His entire body was like bronze velvet over hard lean muscle. I sucked in a breath as he pulled me closer. I suddenly became aware of the fact that my trousers were still on. A wave of heat washed over me as Jack's mouth moved down my neck, his fingers working on the ties of my pants. I felt them fall down, and I closed my eyes. This was it. There was no going back now.

I stepped out of them, and yelped when Jack scooped me up and layed me down on the bed. He crawled on top of me, and started kissing my neck again. His fingers brushed across my breast, and I moaned in a voice that I didn't think could come from me.

I watched him as he trailed kisses down my breasts, giving equal attention to each nipple, causing small whimpers to escape my lips. I was trying to find my voice, so I could tell him what I wanted. "Jack-I need-I", I stopped when his tongue dipped in my belly button. Jesus. "What do you need Lizzie?", he murmured, smirking against my skin. "I need you-", I paused, "to touch me-there", I finished, proud that I had actually managed to form a full sentence. "Where luv?", he said, smiling innocently. I glared at him, and slammed my head back down on the pillow. "Jack", I growled, in a warning tone.

He glanced at me mischievously, and gently spread my legs. Another blush crept onto my face. His eyes flashed with heat as he stared at me. He ran his fingers along my inner thighs, and I wanted to shout at him to stop teasing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at him pleadingly. "Please", I whimpered. He grinned at me.

The second he slid his finger up my wet folds, I was in heaven. He slipped one inside of me, and my back arched in pleasure. I moaned loudly, and could not seem to tear my eyes away from what he was doing. He added another finger, and began pumping them gently. Within mere minutes I was trembling under him.

My eyes widened when I saw him move his mouth towards me. He wasn't going to-oh god. My head fell back in ecstasy as his tongue found the swollen pearl just above my entrance, waves of pleasure thrumming through my body. His mouth wrapped around me, and my hips jerked violently as his tongue swirled. A sharp sensation swept across my body as my end washed over me. I lay there panting as Jack made his way back up my body.

A sudden idea popped into my head, and I grinned devilishly. "Move", I said commandingly. He did as he was told and layed down next to me. I took a moment to admire his glorious body, before straddling him. He gazed up at me, with a quizzical look on his face. I gently touched his taut stomach, my lips leaving a wet trail where my fingers had been just a moment before. I slithered up to his chest, and planted kisses on every inch of skin that I could reach. I swirled my tongue around his nipples, and he hissed in pleasure. I glared up at him, and smirked. "What do you want me to do Jack?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes, and grinned at me. "You know what I want luv. You should know by now not to tease a pirate captain.", he said, grinning. I ignored his last statement, and moved so that I was hovering over the most dangerous of his body. His cock was brushing against his stomach, and as I stared it, it seemed to grow larger in front of my eyes. I licked my lips and slowly placed my finger on his tip. The effect was instantaneous. Jack gripped the bed sheets tightly, and muttered a few choice curse words. I glanced up at him, and became mesmerized by the heat that was flaring from his eyes.

I watched him as I started to stroke him. He closed his eyes and started moaning with every other movement I made. He thrust into my hand, until I decided that he shouldn't be allowed to do that. I held him down with my legs, and he glared daggers up at me. His eyes were now glittering with lust, which sent pangs of desire through my body. I remembered how he had tasted me, and decided that I wanted to give him the same attention. The only problem was, I had no clue how. I noticed that a fine sheen of sweat had appeared on his skin, making him glisten. I was a bit nervous, afraid that I might not do it right.

I slowly lowered my mouth to his hardness, and gripped it in my hand. I took a breath, and then drew an imaginary circle around his tip with my tongue. I glanced up at him, and saw that his head was thrown back against the pillow. I lingered for a second, and then inserted his length a few inches into my mouth. He swore loudly, and hissed my name. I slipped my tongue up and down all 8 1/2 inches of him, and then started a pumping rhythm. His swearing became louder, and his body started trembling. Suddenly he was yelling at me. "Jesus Christ...Lizzie...you need to...stop.", he breathed.

I did as I was told. I removed myself from his body and layed down next to him. His face was flushed, and he was breathing very quickly. Once he had calmed down a bit, he opened his eyes and gazed at me.

"Where the hell did you learn that Lizzie? I certainly don't think that they would teach you that during your tutoring sessions.", he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement and lust. "I suppose I just have a natural talent for such things, Jack", I said teasingly. He simply grinned at me, and then rolled on top of me. I could feel his cock pressing into me. Suddenly the horrible dream I had had flashed across my mind. I turned my head away from Jack as tears filled my eyes. Goddamnit! This was not the time to be thinking of that.

**Jack Sparrow**

I stared at her in bewilderment. I realized immediately what was troubling her. I gently turned her head to face me, and wiped the tears off her face with my thumb. I kissed her gently, and slowly the tears disappeared. A thought struck me. "Are you a virgin luv? If you are, you need to tell me now", I whispered gently. She nodded, and I became aware that I was going to have to cause her pain. It was unavoidable, I knew, but I still hated it.

"Lizzie? Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?", I said softly, praying her answer would be yes. If she walked out on me now, I knew that something like this would never happen again. Not to mention that I would be left with an extremely painful erection. She looked at me with desire in her eyes, and dragged me closer to her. I assumed that she wasn't going anywhere. "If it hurts too much, just say the word and I will stop. Okay?", I said, trying to control my own desire. She nodded, and I kissed her softly, running my hands through her hair.

**Elizabeth**

I was infinitely glad that he had understood. He really floored me when he made sure I was not going to run out on him, which I had absolutely no intentions of doing, and then he had told me that if I was in too much pain, I only had to tell him to stop. Disbelief clouded my mind. I would have never thought that the arrogant, rude Jack Sparrow could be this sensitive. I nodded my head yes to both of his questions. I felt him grip my legs softly. "Wrap your legs around me luv.", he said. I assumed that he was trying to lessen my pain as much as possible. I obeyed his request. He kissed me again, and reached down, gently spreading me open with two fingers. A sharp pain shot through me as he started sliding inside me. I answered his unspoken question, mouthing at him to keep going. The pain intensified as he pushed further, and I tried desperately to keep the tears from falling. I felt him hit my barrier, and hissed as he drove through, sheathing himself to the hilt. He stayed still, caressing my neck. I could tell that he was battling his own desire.

"Jack?", I said softly. His eyes drifted over to stare into mine. I reached down tentatively to where we were intimately joined. I inhaled as a small stinging pain lingered inside me as he stretched my delicate interior. I watched him lower his head to my chest, and moaned softly when his mouth wrapped around my nipple. The pain gradually started to fade, and when it was gone completely, I finally registered the heat of him inside me. The intensity of the moment crashed into me, and I heard Jack growl my name softly.

"Don't be gentle with me Jack. I have waited too damn long for you." I hissed. He pushed me into the bed, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt his muscles harden from the effort of keeping himself under control. I smirked as he slid his length out of me until just his tip was surrounded by my walls. I gazed into his beautiful eyes, unable to look away. He slowly slid back inside me, and continued moving at a leisurely pace. I knew he was doing it to deliberately annoy me, but I was having none of it. I slid my hands around his back, and dug my nails into his shoulders. I leaned up, and brushed my lips against his.

"Fuck me", I said silkily against his lips.

His eyes widened, and then he smirked. My slanted my lips over his, and then nearly screamed into his mouth as he started driving himself into me. "Oh god..._ohhhh_...Jack", I moaned, leaning back. I allowed him to take full control of me. He started whispering sweet, yet vulgar things in my ear. My eyes started rolling back in my head as he thrust feverishly, my hips shifting to meet each stroke. The bed started to hit the wall, and I faintly wondered what I had done to deserve this beautiful creature making love to me. Jack began chanting my name, and a fresh wave of heat coursed through me. Jesus, I could feel it coming. The explosion of ecstasy that was just around the corner. "Jack-I..._ooh_ god-I'm going to...oh fuck", I moaned. "Cum for me luv. Oh god, let me cum inside you...let me...Jesus Lizzie", he hissed.

I realized what he had asked, and decided that I needed him to finish inside me, consequences be damned. I tightened my legs around his waist, and screamed when my orgasm crashed into me. Jack thrust harder, and I felt his body tighten. I stared in amazement as his face twisted in pleasure, and then he shook violently as he came. He collapsed against me, and then slipped out of me as he rolled over. I layed there trying to harness the ability to breathe again.

When the final wave of pleasure left me, I smiled softly. I propped myself up on my elbow, and my eyes widened as they fell on Jack's still form. At that moment I decided that I had never seen anything more beautiful than Captain Jack Sparrow in the afterglow. His chest rose and fell gently, and his lips were parted. His eyes hadn't opened yet, and I fleetingly wondered if he was going to fall asleep on me. Hah! Over my dead body.

**Jack Sparrow**

I felt her eyes on me, and I knew she thought that I was falling asleep. As if I could do that without seeing what the beautiful goddess laying next to me looked like in the afterglow. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Ello luv", I said softly. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I had a brief flash back to the island campfire. That seemed so long ago. And she hadn't been naked.

Like she was now. I reached for the rum bottle on the nightstand, and heard her giggle quietly. I turned around, nearly spilled rum all over myself. "What's so funny?", I asked. "Nothing. I just can't believe that we finally came to our senses, and allowed the inevitable to happen", she answered softly. I raised an eyebrow, and then shook my head in amusement. I grasped the blanket that was wadded up by my feet and hauled it up, so that it covered my lower half. Lizzie curled up against me, and I slid my arm around her. A faint smell of vanilla assaulted my senses, and I ran my fingers through her hair. It was so damned soft.

I sighed and finally became aware of how tired I was. I blew out the lantern sitting on the dresser, and watched the moonlight stream through the room. I layed back down, and felt Lizzie shift against me. She leaned up, kissed me on the cheek, and then promptly fell asleep a few minutes later. I didn't last much longer. I drifted into slumber, feeling completely content.


	4. Cold Red Silk

**Here is the fourth chapter =] Read and review!**

***** Chapter 4 : Cold Red Silk *****

Sunlight poured through the open window, making the whole room look like a place in a fairy tale. This was real, however, because in fairy tales you don't get to have mind-blowing sex with a dangerous pirate captain. The same one that was lying next to me, looking like some kind of god with the sun's rays reaching across his body like glowing fingertips.

I sat up on my elbow, and took the offered time to admire him while he was completely vulnerable. If one was to study his face carefully, they would see that under all the dirt and tanned skin, there was an aristocratic aura to it. The high cheekbones, dark eyes, and smooth skin. As my eyes traveled down the length of his features, they settled on the only thing that had no business on an aristocrat's face, never mind a pirate. His full lips were parted slightly, and his bottom lip looked so delectable, I had half a mind to bite it. A thought suddenly struck me. How much exploring could I do? A sinister grin stretched across my face, as I trailed my fingers down his taut chest.

I quietly swung my leg over his waist so I was straddling him, and then watched for any signs that he was waking up. Seeing none, I dropped my head to his chest, and wrapped my tongue around his nipple gently. He shifted slightly, and mumbled something. I wanted more of a reaction. I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

I grinded my hips slowly and delicately caressed his chest. He inhaled sharply, and squirmed a bit. I removed my lips from his nipple, and slowly placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then traveled to his neck. Finally I felt the fruits of my labor against my thigh. He was becoming aroused. I rotated my hips, and felt him become as hard as stone. Time for the next method of torture. I moved so I was sitting across from his waist. I scowled at the blanket that dared to keep me from seeing my beautiful pirate. I gripped the edges of the cloth, and yanked it down. I skipped a breath, as I saw what I had done.

Things had seemed to move so fast the night before, that I hadn't really gotten a good look at the most dangerous part of his body. He must be at least 8 inches, 8 inches of pure perfection. I wrapped my fingers around him gently, and grinned when I heard a curse fly out of his mouth. I pumped my hand up and down, relishing in the feel of him against my calloused skin. I shifted my body so that my mouth was directly above him, and wrapped my lips around his already glistening tip. His hips came off the bed slightly, and I pumped him harder.

A growl escaped his lips, and I suddenly felt the bed shift. He was awake now, I knew, but that didn't mean that I had any intentions of stopping. "Izzy-luv-ohh", he moaned. His body tensed and I quickly removed my mouth and covered him with my hand. I smiled blissfully as the last shudder left his body. A fine sheen of sweat now covered him, and his eyes were open. I almost flinched when I looked up and saw a feral expression on his face. If looks could kill, I would be toast.

"Don't you know that it is extremely rude to take advantage of someone when they are sleeping, let alone the captain of a pirate ship?" he snapped.

"I-", I stuttered, not able to come up with a defense before he started talking again.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, mind you."

I watched the familiar smirk plaster itself on his face, as I scowled at him. How was it that half the time I had thoughts of ravaging him senseless, when the other half was spent thinking about the many ways in which I could wipe that smirk off his face? He had no right to be that infuriating! He should be thanking me for waking him up in such a manner, not lecturing me about being rude.

"Since when does a pirate complain about being woken up by an earth shattering orgasm? Especially considering the fact that it is you. Please enlighten me", I demanded. Let him chew on that.

"Since when does a governor's daughter partake in the act of giving a pirate an earth shattering orgasm?", he quipped, with an expression on his face that told me that he knew that he was driving me mad.

"You-you-you-", I sputtered, distracted by the fact that his hand had absently traveled towards his cock, and was now sliding up and down his length.

"Me-me-me what?"

"Stop that. Why do you have to be so maddening? You're not helping my defense at all by pleasuring yourself for the whole world to see. As much as I hate to admit it, you do look quite intoxicating at the moment", I spat.

"I am well aware of that luv. Why don't you come back over here and assist me then? You did such an incredible job just a little while ago", he mused, waggling his eyebrows.

I closed my eyes in an effort to keep from bashing his skull in, turned on my heel, and promptly ran in to the door. I heard Jack rolling around on the bed behind me, howling with laughter. As soon as the stars disappeared from my vision, I stomped over to him, hauled him up into a sitting position, and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You think it is funny when I injure myself? Why don't you go sprint right into the door? See how it feels. Maybe accentuate it by hurtling yourself into the wall too. Make sure to count the stars that appear. And don't forget to listen to me roaring with laughter during the whole episode", I snarled.

He didn't seem to be listening to me though. His eyes were focused below my face. I glanced down, and then blushed fiercely. I had been so aggravated with Jack, that I had completely forgotten that I was naked. I became very aware of it when Jack reached out and trailed a finger tip down the valley in between my breasts. I inhaled, and removed his hand, no matter how much I wanted it to continue on its downward journey. He jerked his eyes up to mine, and a small smile appeared on my face. I suppose he could be forgiven for now. When he was looking at me like that, it was very difficult to stay cross with him.

I tilted my head and kissed him softly, running my hands through his hair. My head was already whirling when he pulled me down onto the bed.

"Captain! Jack, get your ass out here!"

I felt like an ice cube had been shoved down my throat. If Jack didn't beat me to it, I was going to severely injure whoever had the nerve to interrupt us.

Loud pounding against the door made me jump, causing Jack to snort.

He hopped off of the bed and pulled his trousers on. He motioned for me to cover myself somehow, and quickly.

I rummaged around in his cabin, and barely managed to pull the white shirt over my head when the door flew open.

Anamaria charged into the room, and I half expected lightning to start shooting out of her eyes.

Her right hand was already cocked before she even made it over to where Jack was standing. The sharp crack that echoed around the room when her hand connected made me flinch.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Ana just glared at him.

"You are the one who rudely interrupted me missy. I was in the middle of something." Jack grumbled, jerking his thumb in my direction.

Ana whipped her head around to stare at me. Her eyes widened comically, and her mouth dropped open slightly. Her eyes darted from Jack to me, and then a look of realization washed over her face.

She arched an eyebrow at Jack, who just smirked.

"Your presence is requested on deck, Captain. I believe Miss Swann can handle being alone, and I have faith that you can survive 5 minutes without shagging her brains out." Ana snapped.

Jack gave her a death glare, and stomped out the door, with Ana hot on his heels.

I rolled my eyes, and sat back down on the bed. I scanned the cabin, now that I had the time to do so. My previous attempts had been thwarted by a pirate with a bizarre penchant for cursed monkeys, and a naked pirate captain.

An elegant aura clung to the room, making it feel like it should be in a manor instead of on a pirate ship. There was a large red rug on the floor, and red silk curtains adorning the windows. The furniture was made of dark mahogany wood, and the bed sheets seemed to be of the finest black satin. Where on earth did Jack acquire such things?

A small black chest hidden in the corner of the room caught my eye. I stood up and made my way over to it, the wooden floor creaking with every step I took. As I knelt down to open it, a sharp gust of cold wind whipped through the room. The sunlight disappeared, and I could see my breath making fumes in the air in front of me. Shivering, I reached out and touched the dark wood of the small container, and immediately snatched my hand back. The surface was ice cold. Fear started to creep through me, seeping through my veins like ice water.

Something tugged on my hand, pulling it towards the lid of the chest. I didn't pull my hand back when my fingers made contact with the small silver latch. I needed to know what was inside. I quickly undid the lock with trembling fingers, and opened the lid. I slowly peered inside. Red silk covered the interior, and on the silk layed a black necklace. I reached in and closed my fingers around the chain, and lifted it out of the black box. The charm was in the shape of a diamond, and it had a red ruby set in the middle of it, glaring at me. I turned it over, and noticed an inscription that I could barely make out on the back.

I suddenly heard the door knob clicking open, and dropped the necklace. I stood up, frozen in fear. Footsteps scraped across the wooden floorboards, and I closed my eyes. Arms encircled me, and I screamed. I whirled around and struck out with my fist, making contact with whatever it was.

Abruptly, the room went back to the way it was. Sunlight was once again streaming through the window, and the chill immediately disappeared. As the haze cleared in my mind, I heard cursing coming from a very familiar voice.

Jack was gingerly touching his nose, glaring at me. My eyes widened as I realized that it had been his arms that had been around me.

"Oh Jack! Oh, I'm so sorry", I mumbled.

"Never mind that. What on earth had you so spooked?"

"Nothing-uh-just don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing"

"It certainly isn't nothing when you start screaming when I touch you, because normally you-"

"Jack!"

I paused and took a second to glance around the room. A thought suddenly struck me. Had Jack even known that box was in his cabin? If he did, had he experienced what I had before?

Jack raised an eyebrow at me, clearly befuddled at my behavior. I was surprised that he wasn't tapping his foot in impatience. I huffed, and decided to tell him and get it over with. I bent down and picked up the necklace, noticing that it was now warm to the touch.

"I found this in that black box over there. When I touched it, a chill came over the room, and everything got dark. It has some sort of inscription on the back", I explained.

Jack took it from me and examined it.

"That doesn't seem to add up though luv. I have never seen it or the box in my cabin before. Are you telling me that it just popped in here out of thin air?"

"Oh, I don't know what I am telling you Jack. Do you have a magnifying glass so I can try and read this thing?"

He gave the necklace back to me and strode over to his desk and began rummaging through his drawers.

"You said it got cold when you found it?" he asked.

"Yes, and everything went dark. It was almost as if all the light was sucked out of the room."

He closed the drawer, and stood up, twirling the magnifying glass in his fingers.

"I doubt you know anything about ancient languages, and I am assuming that inscription is indeed written in an ancient language-"

"And you think you would be better qualified to read it, right?"

"I know I am better qualified to read it, savvy?"

I rolled my eyes and handed the necklace over to him.

I watched him as he examined the inscription. A surprised expression washed over his face all of a sudden, and I felt my own curiosity come out of hiding.

"This-this is written in hieroglyphics. Very ancient hieroglyphics. I can't read them unfortunately, and quit smirking at me like that. I never said that I was going to be able to read it."

"Do you know anyone who can?"

"I know a whole country that can, Ms. Swann. I believe we need to take a trip to Egypt."

"Is it really that important?"

"When an unknown object makes its way onto my ship, which was once inhabited by cursed pirates mind you, don't you think that I might be a little suspicious as to what on earth it could possibly be doing there. Hell, who knows. Maybe it was put here by some ancient being that wants to kill us all. I wouldn't even be surprised", he said, as he made his way over to the door.

"What did Anamaria want?"

"They needed a headin', and then she wanted to know what you were doing in my cabin."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah. I told her that I was keepin' you hostage in my cabin so I can shag your brains out every night."

He was trying, and failing, to keep a serious expression on his face. If it was any other man, I would have slapped him, but since it was Jack, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Is that so? I would think that it would be a little difficult to keep someone hostage to have sex with them, when they are perfectly willing and able to engage in such activities. Don't you agree?"

He smirked at me, and sauntered back over to where I was standing. His lips were now very close to mine and I waited in anticipation for him to kiss me.

"Yes, I suppose I would agree, Ms. Swann."

He brushed his thumb against my cheek, and then abruptly turned on his heel and headed out the door.

If only I knew what evil forces had coerced me into falling in love with him.


	5. Confessions And Interrogations

**Yay! The fifth chapter!**

**I have the rest of the story outlined for the most part. I really like the direction that I am going with this.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :) It is much appreciated :D**

**Have a good day/night and R&R ;D**

***** Chapter 5 - Confessions and Interrogations *****

**Jack Sparrow**

I strode out on to the deck, glancing at Anamaria, who was still glaring at me. Out of all the uncalled for injuries to my face, half of them were caused by her. Whether it was because I had stolen her ship without permission or payment, or for other unnamable reasons, she clearly despised me.

I blinked when I noticed that she was walking towards me. I immediately held my hands up in front of my face in self-protection. She rolled her eyes, muttering something about insufferable pirate captains deserving a good beating. I glared back at her, making sure that the feeling of detestation was mutual.

"What do you want to bother me about now Ana?"

"Not to sound like Gibbs, but you do realize that Ms. Swann is a trouble magnet right? Half the men in the Caribbean wouldn't mind getting their hands on her. Whether it is to have their wicked way with her, or to try and gain her sizable wealth that her father left her, it doesn't matter. If she continues on this voyage with us, we have a very high chance of getting her killed."

"But she can take care of herse-"

"That is not the point. I don't really give a rat's ass about her. You, however, seem to have developed an attraction towards her, which is dangerous in and of itself. I don't want to bear the brunt of your wrath if she goes and gets herself sent to the afterlife. I dare say that the rest of the crew would agree with me."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the whole crew seemed to be trying to listen in on our conversation, and at the same time, trying to look like they were still working.

"I have not developed an attraction of any kind towards Elizabeth. I have no idea how you could have ever gotten that idea. In fact, I couldn't give a rat's ass about her ei-"

"Oh for heaven's sake Jack. You love her. You are in love with a woman. Is it really that difficult to admit it? As if finding you two looking like you had just ran a mile in a windstorm isn't evidence enough. Did you or did you not fuck her last night?"

My eyes widened, and I glanced around, silently praying that everyone would go back to their work instead of hanging on our every word.

"Why does it matter?" Even if I did, it doesn't mean that I confessed my undying love for her, complete with rose petals and other sickening accoutrements."

"HA! And how was she? I know she was a virgin, and I also know that a virgin's first time is very...boring for a man. More importantly, I suppose, what did she think of you? With you being a pirate and all."

I tried to formulate some way to erase her assumption that I had indeed engaged in wild sex with Elizabeth, but I knew that I had talked myself into a corner. One in which I would have to cooperate to get out of it.

"Fine. You find a place where we have no chance of being overheard, and I will tell you everything you want to know."

A wicked smirk crossed her face, and she pointed in the direction of the the rum cellar. On my way there, I noticed Gibbs trying, and failing, not to laugh. I stared incredulously at him, and once he noticed me watching him, he shrugged at me and started laughing again. I shook my head, following Anamaria, who was now ahead of me.

I followed her into the open door of the cellar, and hoisted myself onto a barrel. She did the same, and I immediately felt like a mouse that was being stalked by a cat.

"So. First question. When and how did you and Elizabeth reunite?"

I told her about my breaking and entering into her house, and taking my compass from her. I left out the part about her clocking me in the face though. She didn't need to know that. I would never hear the end of it.

"Let me get this straight. You broke into her house, in the middle of the night, and then proceeded to rummage through all her things, wake her up, all for that stupid bloody compass?"

I suddenly realized that I hadn't told her about Ms. Swann's little betrayal that involved me and a quivering mass of seafood.

"Lizzie isn't as high and mighty as you think she is. In fact, she is more of a pirate than anyone on this ship, not including me."

"What on earth are you rambling about, other than the fact that you think you are better than everyone else?"

I chose to ignore her last statement, because I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"You didn't really think that I would voluntarily sacrifice myself just to save my crew and the bloody whelp did you? She gave me a speech about how I was such a good man and how proud of me she was, and then she proceeded to kiss me."

For once, Ana actually looked interested in what I was saying. That was a shocking revelation.

"She then proceeded to shackle me to the mast of my own ship, which she followed up by a vocalization of how the only way for them to live was for me to die."

She still seemed to be processing the fact that I had just told her that a woman had succeeded in killing the great Captain Jack Sparrow with a simple kiss.

"What did she say?"

I raised my voice, imitating the breathless tone that Lizzie had used while saying her last words to me before leaving me to the grave.

"It's after you not the ship. It's not us. I mean, this is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry."

She was still staring at me as if I had grown an extra head, and I was half tempted to wave a hand in front of her face.

A second later she snapped out of it, and regarded me with a different look than she had when we had first entered the cellar.

"She killed you. She sent you to Davy Jone's Locker. Am I correct?" I nodded, and she continued.

"Then how in the nine hells is she still breathing? I know that if it would have been anyone else, you would have made a beeline straight towards them as soon as their foot touched the cursed sand of World's End. They wouldn't have left that island alive. Why is she any different?"

I studied her face, and saw disbelief in her eyes. She was right of course. No one would ever be able to try to send me to my own death, and walk away from it. No one except her.

"She isn't. You don't know hard it is for me to be around her sometimes. Part of me wants to completely forget what she did, and part of me wants to rip her to shreds."

She kept her silence, and motioned for me to continue.

"I feel like it would be wrong for me to harm her. She did was she should have done. If I would have chosen to escape with them, we all would have died. It doesn't mean that I have to accept it."

She raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"I never knew you to be rational. You haven't carried out your revenge on her because you think she did the right thing. As much as you hate to admit it, you can't bear the thought of hurting her, let alone killing her. You haven't killed her because you care too much about her."

"Ana. Don't-"

She stood up, and spoke with an edge of warning that was laced into every word.

"No. You love her, Jack. I know you think that every evil in the world will consume you if you admit feeling something other than lust for the opposite sex. If you can't tell her, then for God's sake, please tell someone."

I rose slowly, and came face to face with her. She stared me in the eye, determined to get an answer out of me. I closed my eyes, and spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"You're right. Elizabeth is the only person on this earth that I could ever find myself capable of trusting, nevermind loving. She betrayed me in the worst way a human could betray another human. I should hate her for it. I do hate her for it. But I also respect her for it. She took the path that would save her own life. If you claim to know me so well, then you know I would have done the same thing if I had been in her place."

A look of dawning realization passed over her face.

"You think that she's-"

"My equal. Yes. While she may have been brought up as a governor's daughter, she was born as a pirate. I love her, because she is as ruthless and unforgiving as I am."

She stood there for a moment, before nodding and sitting back down.

I turned in the direction of the door, before she made a noise of protest, and dragged me back down onto the rum barrel.

"I am not done asking you questions yet. You will sit there and cooperate, or I will announce your feelings for Ms. Swann to the whole ship. Capiche?"

Why were women so difficult? And why the hell did they all seem to have such a fondness for blackmailing?

"Fine. Ask away."

She grinned in victory, and I felt the sudden urge to throw something heavy.

"What happened after you left?"

"Well, I obviously went back to the ship. Since I can't read Lizzie's thoughts, even though I really wish I could, I have no idea what she did after I was gone."

As if on cue, she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"What happened the next day then?"

I narrowed my eyes. What made her think that anything had happened?

"I went back to her house. I felt that she owed me some kind of apology."

"But you said that-"

"I know what I said. And once again, that doesn't mean that I like what she did. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Don't interrupt me if you want me to answer the rest of your damned questions."

"I really don't know what happened. Well, I do, but I don't know how it happened. One minute I was asking her for an apology, and the next minute she was bursting into tears. She had acted as if lightning would've struck her if I would've touched her."

Ana appeared to be trying to think ahead of what I was telling her. Her head was turned away, and her eyebrows were scrunched together. Suddenly her eyes widened a little, and she stared at me.

"She thought that you were going to violate her. Am I right?"

My mouth dropped open. Why couldn't men understand women as well as women understood other women?

"How did you know?"

"I am assuming that you said something about needing something from her, and that you were not going to leave until you got it, right?" I nodded. "She naturally thought that you wanted her innocence, since she stole your freedom. I bet you wanting an apology never even crossed her mind."

I stared at her, completely dumbstruck. I considered myself to be intelligent. Why in the hell wasn't I capable of figuring that out, when Ana knew about it before I finished telling her the whole story?

"She probably had nightmares of it. Jesus, do you even know how scared she must have been of you because of that? I know that she is tough, but no women can be completely unafraid of something that heinous. How did you manage to convince her to allow you to touch her again?"

"I would've told you if you hadn't decided to start telling my story for me."

She looked at me guiltily, and waited for me to start where she left off.

"I told her that all I wanted was an apology, and that I would fling myself off of a mountain before I raped her. She seemed to calm down after that."

I noticed that she was now sitting on the edge of the rum barrel. I almost laughed when I realized why. She wanted to hear about the part when I shagged Lizzie senseless.

"What happened next?"

"As you know, she came back to the Pearl the next night. When she arrived in my cabin, she proceeded to try and seduce me. I think it was me that ended up seducing her though. Either way, we ended up on the bed."

"And then?" I was surprised that she wasn't drooling all over the floor. She may despise me, but that certainly didn't mean that she found me physically repulsive. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"What do you mean 'and then'? We had sex. That's it."

"Don't give me that shit. There is a damn reason that women would kill each other to just be given the opportunity to spend a night alone with you. I know for a fact that you wouldn't have been able to leave the room without doing other things to Elizabeth besides having sex. In case you have forgotten, I did spend a night with you. Of course, you were pretty wasted that night. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember a single min-"

I started snickering. The high and mighty Anamaria had not only just admitted that every existing woman wanted to shag me, but she had told me that she still thought about our wild night together.

"How on earth could I possibly forget that? Especially with the way you-"

"Ok! I get it. Both you and I know about your reputation in the bedroom. Clearly you demonstrated that fact for Ms. Swann, or Lizzie, as you call her. And since rum doesn't affect you as much as I thought it did, you probably remember asking me to do something for you that night, and please don't start gloating about how I gave in. Did you ask her to do the same thing?"

I was grinning madly now, unable to contain the satisfaction that Ana remembered the fantastic blowjob that she had given me.

"No. I did nothing of the sort."

She glared at me, clearly unconvinced.

"Do you mean to tell me that you-"

"Let me finish. I never said that it didn't happen."

"Then what-"

"Jesus Christ! Would you shut your mouth for one second?"

She looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I am just not following what you are trying to say. If you didn't request it, then how-"

She stopped midsentence, staring at me like I had just told her that Julius Caesar had come back from the dead.

"Lizzie ordered me to allow her to give me oral pleasure."

Her mouth opened and closed, before she started smirking.

"How was she? Seeing that she is inexperienced and all."

"She was fucking fantastic."

Ana seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"And then you had sex? She was a virgin wasn't she?"

"I was careful with her, if that is what you are getting at."

I felt a bit insulted that she thought that I would have been careless with Lizzie.

"Did you prove yourself to her or did you fail dismally to bring her any kind of pleasure?"

I glared at her, irritated that she had the nerve to insult my ability to please a woman, when she knew damn well how good I was at it.

"We aren't talking about the whelp here. Was I imagining our discussion about you telling me that women would kill to have sex with me?"

She attempted to look offended, but failed. Instead she sighed in defeat.

"Oh, alright. I will admit that you are quite good-no, scratch that. You are amazing between the sheets. I was simply trying not to inflate your already massive ego."

"That's what I thought. Any more questions, or are you done harassing me?"

"Do we have a heading?"

"Make sail to Tortuga. We will stock up on supplies there. We have a little trip to go on."

"A trip? Where exactly are we going?"

I grinned at her.

"We are going to Egypt."

Her eyes widened.

"What on earth could we possibly need there?"

I debated telling her about the necklace that Lizzie had found in my cabin.

I didn't get the chance to decide, because at that precise moment, Gibbs chose to break the door down.

We both stared in shock at him, wondering what on earth could possibly be happening now.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.


	6. Dark Dirty Windows

**Hey!**

**This is chapter six of the story. Sorry that it took so long to update. I got really wrapped up in stuff for school. And I thought senior year was going to be easy.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I thank all of my reviewers also. I love you.**

**This chapter is from a new character's point of view. His name and details will be revealed later. :)**

***** Chapter 6 : Dark Dirty Windows *****

The noise of the gravel crunching under my feet vifbrated through my ears, and my heart pounded against my ribcage. The rest of the world seemed to be at a standstill to me. Her name repeated itself over and over in my adrenaline-hazed mind. Swann. Such a pretty name. Her death really was going to be a loss to the people who actually cared about her. I had neither time nor patience for caring about anyone. It slowed me down, and I could not afford to be hindered.

Her house loomed in front of me as it came into my line of sight. I have always had a certain attraction to the place where I silenced my victims. The walls recorded the screams that bounced off of them, and the floor held the impact of the body as it noiselessly hit the ground. People would point, and try to get a glimpse of the opaque darkness through the dirty windows. They would whisper about the tragedy that had happened behind the closed doors. Human beings can try to pretend like they are revolted by death and violence, but in their minds, they are constantly inventing scenes of their own brutal aggression.

I had memorized every detail of her house. Where she sat in the kitchen, how long it took her to walk from the front door to the end of the path. Her bedroom was directly up the stairs, and it only took her approximately 15 seconds to arrive at her bedroom door. I had decided that I would allow myself three minutes to erase her existence from the world. That decision had been altered very recently. When I had made it, I had not known that Swann was emotionally and physically involved with Captain Jack Sparrow. This made everything require precise planning and execution.

There was a reason Sparrow was feared by many men and women, even though most of them didn't know the fine details of their fear. The pirate captain was wickedly brilliant, and very clever. He could dissect the subtle details of the murder that I was about to commit within a matter of minutes. Sparrow had gone through the meticulous process of ending a person's life before, and as the saying goes, it takes a killer to catch a killer. My concern wasn't that he would be able to decipher my crime, but how fast I could get away after he had. If he managed to catch me, he wouldn't even bother to waste his breath on me. My life would be descending into death even faster than Swanns'.

Most people didn't know that Sparrow was very skilled in the art of taking lives, and they certainly didn't know that he had been my partner in crime for a very brief time. In fact, the only people who knew that were myself, Jack, and the current residents of about 30 coffins, give or take. I could still see their terror-filled faces as the last moments of horrific darkness swept through their eyes.

The knowledge of Swann's relationship with the pirate came to my attention not more than an hour ago. I had seen her walk out of the captain's cabin of none other than the Black Pearl no more than 5 minutes after the captain himself had crossed the threshold. I was able to obtain a few facts immediately. Swann was much closer to Sparrow than I would've thought possible, and she had just gotten the news that they were ready to leave Shipwreck Cove. She had to make a trip back to her house to get her things, of course.

I smiled in a way that only a killer on the eve of his victim's murder can smile. A psychotic smirk that would make the most hardened man trip over himself to get as far away as he could. A rabid smile. I was positive that any man that had the misfortune to stare at me for more than five seconds at that moment would be expecting frothy drool to start dribbling down my chin.

She had passed right by me, unaware that her life was going to end within a matter of minutes. I had hid in the shadows, studying her movements, and watched as she disappeared into the darkness of her house.

I was now making my way rather noisily up the gravel path. I wasted a second thanking the passing carriages for covering up the sound of my footsteps. I also thanked the door for suppressing its creaking as I silently slipped through it.

I could hear her rummaging around in another part of the house as I slowly crept to the hallway that led up to the stairs. My breath quickened as I stopped at her bedroom door. I turned the handle and snuck through the door just as she turned the corner to start heading up the stairs.

The slightly angled corner to the left of the door cast the perfect shadows for a killer to conceal himself in. My breath caught in my throat as she stepped across the threshold. Her perfect golden hair swished in the last ray of sunlight that was piercing through the window. She surveyed the room with an appraising sweep of her gaze. The look of someone who was seeing their home for the last time. It really was going to be a shame to kill her, but the curiosity I had about how her face would look in the last contorted stages of death was too strong.

I slowly unsheathed the knife from its leather confinement, and wrapped my fingers around it, getting familiar with the feel of it in my hand.

The light from the window was temporarily blocked as she stepped in front of it. I moved soundlessly, and the only sign that I had moved at all was the sudden rush of air. I wrapped my left hand over her mouth and snapped my other arm toward her neck, striking the knife against her taut skin.

The knife moved a fraction of an inch, and then I froze as I heard someone enter the house. Her body was trembling against mine, and I slowly lowered the knife.

"Do not make a sound. Do not move", I said.

She nodded, and stayed as still as if she were paralyzed.

The person downstairs started calling her name, and annoyance shot through me. I was going to have to eliminate both of them now. Extra casualties caused headaches and unnecessary problems, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

I searched the room for something to use, and a gray can fell in my line of sight. I released Elizabeth and quickly walked over to it, lifted it up, and shook it. Oil. Perfect.

The next tool in my plan of destruction was the pistol sitting in her holster. I motioned for her to hand it to me, and when she did, I took aim at the can of oil. I backed up until I was to the right of the door, and pulled the trigger. As soon as the flames started licking the wall behind the can, I dashed past her, pausing to swipe the gun across her head, and tore through the open door just as her body hit the wooden panels with a dull thump.

I had vaguely heard the startled gasp of whoever was downstairs, and now I briefly saw their face as I blew past them and out the front door. He was one of Sparrow's crewmen. Shit. Fuck. Not only had I been forced to take two lives tonight, I was now very close to being hunted down by a merciless pirate captain who was better than me at my own craft.

As I drug the driver out of the next carriage that passed by, and climbed into it, a thought hit me.

Failures were almost as common as successes in the life of an assassin.

I had committed three tonight, two of which I have already mentioned. I should have known about Sparrow's involvement with the girl before I went after her, and I should have made absolutely sure that no one was going to enter the house at the time of the execution. The third one involved losing a rather valuable possession, a black necklace, inside the house. I could only hope that Sparrow did not find it, because if he did, I might as well stand in front of one of the carriage's horses and let it trample me. That necklace was the only reason I was living, and if it was in Sparrow's possession, suicide would comfort me in the fact that it hadn't been him that had gotten the satisfaction in ending my life.

Irony also rears its head very often in the life of a killer. It was extremely ironic, for instance, that the reason I had Elizabeth Swann on my death list in the first place was now capable of killing me. It is also extremely ironic, and a bit disturbing, that a natural born killer didn't even know what she was or what she was capable of. Elizabeth Swann was in possession of an Assassin's Amulet, and she was none the wiser. I should also thank fate for stopping her from activating it, because if she had, I would not have even been able to set foot inside her house without a blade swiftly decapitating me, and the fire I had set would have no chance of eliminating her.

None of this mattered now, because she was dead, and I was already contemplating my death at the hands of Jack Sparrow.

I could see his eyes glittering over my dead body, and his lips contorted in the same psychotic smirk that I had worn just before I set foot in Swann's house.

Not many had seen that look on his face, and those who had were now dead. I just prayed that I wouldn't be one of them.


	7. The Shahkra Mun

**So here is the seventh chapter after an extremely looooong wait. Sorry about that, please don't hate me, even though I completely understand if you do. Life just kind of caught up with me, and I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted to write this chapter anyways.**

**But here it is. If anything seems like it contradicts itself, or if you have any questions, put them in your review, and I will do my best to answer them. Also, I hope that the story I have come up with isn't too fantastical and unbelievable, ha.**

**Have fun reading, and please review. =]**

***** Chapter 7 : The Shakhra Mun *****

It was hot. Burning, scorching; I felt like my mind was wading through quicksand, sinking deeper with every attempt at emerging from it. Everything looked out of focus, as if I was peering through a broken telescope. Something was glowing around me. Maybe that was why it was so hot? Why did my head hurt so much? I felt myself slip from reality, and darkness cloaked me like a blanket of shadow. Someone was screaming in the distance, but I couldn't muster up the strength to care. Pain erupted somewhere, bringing my mind back into focus a fraction of an inch. God, why was it so damn hot? There was only one thing that could cause that kind of-

My eyes snapped open, and I had the distinct notion that someone had picked me up and dropped me, because the impact of what I had just grasped had the exact same effect. Fire was dancing in front of my eyes, momentarily blinding me. The pain, which was coming from my foot, felt like someone had injected molten lava into my veins. I wrenched my eyes up, and attempted to look around me. The memories, flashes, came quickly. A man in a black robe whispering in my ear, telling me not to move, to stand absolutely still, a black object connecting with my head, and then everything had gone dark. Now I was here, about to be burned alive in my own house.

I squinted my eyes, almost wishing that the darkness would come back. I didn't want to be here. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be in Jack's arms, on the Pearl, where-

Jack! Oh god, he doesn't know. He has no idea that I am here, thinking about him while my death sentence blazed around me. Urgency suddenly crept into me. I had to get out of here. I had to-I couldn't just let myself give up like this. I couldn't do that to Jack. He deserved a lot of things, but not-not that.

Pain flooded me as I slowly sat up. A loud cracking sound met my ears, and it took me a second to realize what it was before it was nearly on top of me. I flung myself out of the way just as one of the roof's support beams fell in my vacated space. I predicted its effect a millisecond before it happened, and was able to catch the edge of the wood floor as it gave way. The roar of the flames was all around me, and I quickly let go, landing on the basement floor, and immediately whipped my head around to the stairs. My legs moved on their own, and I cleared the top stair just as more debris fell behind me. I was just starting to feel the fatigue from all of the smoke, when I heard the screaming again. The voice was calling my name, and it sounded extremely familiar.

"Here! I'm here!" I screamed, trying not to let my voice break. The voice became muffled, as if they were moving around. I stumbled forward, searching for them, for the exit, for anything that would aid me. Suddenly a hand wrapped around mine. Anamaria stood before me, a stricken expression on her face. I vaguely realized that she was speaking.

"Elizabeth, we need to get out of here! Can you hear me? This whole place is going to go down-just don't let go of my hand!"

Not letting go of her hand became the most vital thing on earth to my smoke hindered brain. I squeezed it has hard as I could, and she dragged me out of the front door, but not before I caught a glimpse of my burning library. Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes, and a final tug from her arm sent both of us sprawling into the grass outside. Then I was running, crashes echoing around me. My house, I thought numbly. I wasn't fully aware that I had stopped running until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get you back to the Pearl. I expect Jack is losing his mind with worry, which is the first time that he has done that in a long time. About a living being anyways, and I think he might of actually of lost his mind a long time ago..." she trailed off, staring into my eyes.

"I-yes-we need to get back to the Pearl. Jack probably needs to know that I am safe", I said robotically. My mind had gone into autopilot.

I let her lead me to the aforementioned ship, where I instantly started looking for Jack, and found him shouting orders at Gibbs. Then his eyes met mine, and it seemed like he forgot the rest of the world was there. Reality collided with me at a frightening speed, and the world became so clear that pain shot through my head. He waved Ana off, and my cheek made contact with Jack's chest as his arms wrapped around me. Everything that had happened finally caught up with me, and I seemed to fracture, tears pooling on Jack's vest. I heard him say something to Gibbs, and then he was pulling me towards a door-his cabin.

Even through my tears, I noticed that the black chest was still-

I froze, and felt the same sort of rush that one might get if they forgot something extremely important. The necklace. The necklace was still inside the house, or what was left of it.

"Jack, the necklace- that mans necklace-it's still inside the house! We must-did I tell you about the man? Oh, of course I didn't. Well, he-"

"I know who he is."

"But-", I started, but the look he sent my way made the words die on my lips.

"Lizzie, for God's sake, calm down for a minute!"

He must of saw the paleness of my face increase, and I suppose the fact that I was in near hysterics gave it away also, because his face immediately softened.

"'M' sorry, luv, I forgot that you have just escaped from a burning building. Not even a convicted pirate, and you already have near-death experiences to tell everyone about", he said. Color drained back into my face slowly, and he motioned for me to sit on the bed next to him.

"How did you know that a necklace was in your house?"

I considered my answer for a moment. "I don't know. I just know it.", I said, even though it didn't really make sense to me. It apparently made sense to Jack though, because his eyes widened, and he got up quite abruptly.

I watched him stride over to the chest, open it, and lift the necklace off of the silk that it was lying on. My eyebrows rose when nothing happened to him.

"You don't get cold when you touch it?" I said it as a question, and he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm immune to it, actually." At my confused expression, he smirked. "Don't worry, Izzy, I will explain everything in a minute. For now, I need you to do me a favor. Take this, and tell me every detail of what happens to you."

I stared at the necklace in his outstretched hand. Even though alarm bells were going off in my head, I closed my hand around it, and held it up. I expected the same thing that happened last time to happen again, and it did get cold, but this time I saw things. Images. An eye, what looked like a temple, and-my eyes widened comically-_my_ face. Only it looked different. I had black smudges around my eyes, and my hair was braided everywhere. And this time, the cold was comforting. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Jack was staring at me anxiously.

"Well?"

I took a breath, and then explained what I had felt. I had questions practically dying to pour out of my mouth.

When I finished, he nodded and took the necklace from me.

"Why was it different this time? Does that mean someth-"

"Because you came into contact with an activated necklace, or rather the person wearing it." I knew that I must've looked confused. His next words confirmed it.

"Oh, right, I am getting ahead of myself. Sorry." I gave him a look that meant that he was not leaving this room without explaining everything to me.

He grinned, and locked the door, with a waggle of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. Only Jack Sparrow would think about sex at a time like this.

He was still grinning when he sat down next to me.

"In Ancient Egypt, there was a secret-society, if you wish-called the Shakhra Mun. It was comprised of seventeen men and seventeen women. Most of them were just coming out of their teen years when it formed. They had trained themselves to kill, and kill well. They could end the lives of anyone without the victim, or anybody else, knowing it. You see, they weren't just skilled in the art of taking lives. In order for them to be successful in what they did, they had to know how to cover their tracks. Lying and persuasion soon became natural to them."

I absorbed this. "So they were assassins then?" and when he nodded, I continued," Who told them who their victims were?"

He seemed to be already prepared to answer this. "Their dreams did. Nobody has been able to figure out how that works."

I didn't think that having dreams about the people you were going to kill would be all that exciting.

"They must've had something like a symbol or an object representing t-"

It was as if a puzzle piece fell into place. The man that tried to kill me had a necklace. He was wearing one, and he had tried to kill me.

Jack confirmed my unspoken revelation. "Aye, the necklaces are their-calling card, if you will-and they are certainly rather proud of them. The man in your house had one. I am going to assume that you already know what that means."

I nodded. "He is among them, assuming that there is still a _them, _obviously. How do you become inducted into this-assassin group-anyways?"

"The necklace just kind of appears in close proximity to the person it has chosen. When I say close proximity, I mean within exactly ten feet of them."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Where do the necklaces come from? Are they made?"

His face contorted into thought for a moment. "They were being made for about 70 years, until the shaman making them died. After that, no one knows how they stayed in existence. Some think that they developed a way to produce themselves, but it is all just speculation. See, just like their owners, they stay quite secretive. The only people who actually know anything about them to amount to anything are their possessors, and even they have to learn about them.

He was quiet for a moment, so I asked another question. "You said that I saw those images because I came into contact with a possessor of a necklace. Is that how the chosen ones-pardon the cliché-become aware of the necklace's true meaning?" Suddenly I became very aware of what I was asking. If I had seen the images because I came into contact with that man, then that must mean that-

"Aye. The necklace seems to make absolutely sure that you meet one of the inducted. Whether that person tries to kill you or not, is a different story." And then he seemed to realize that I had figured something out. He knew what I had figured out.

And he seemed excited about it for some damn reason. Then I realized that I was excited too, like one was when they were on to something big.

"I am one of them." It sounded to me like I was speaking a foreign language.

"Damn Lizzy, you figured it out faster than I expected."

I gawped at him. "You kn-how long have you known?"

He grinned again. "Ever since that chest appeared in my cabin. The only person it could have been intended for was you because-", and he broke off, looking like he was mentally chiding himself. "Because there is no one else on the ship that slept an entire night in my cabin, besides you and me."

I gazed at him suspiciously, trying to figure out why he had altered his story. He was hiding something, even though I didn't know what it was, yet. I had expected that the effect this new revelation had on me would be comparable to what Jack would experience if I told him that I was pregnant with twins at breakfast. Completely and utterly flabbergasted. But shockingly, it seemed to be perfectly natural that this was happening, just as if someone had politely invited me to have tea.

"Why does it seem so normal to me?" He was positively grinning like an idiot now. "The necklace mentally prepares you for when you finally receive the knowledge of what you are", he said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Something didn't seem right to me. Did everyone on earth know this much about this secret group? Or rather, was everyone capable of knowing about it?

"You said that the group is very secretive. Is everyone capable of knowing this much about it?" I meant for my tone to sound suspicious. I didn't expect excitement to be practically pouring off Jack's face, however. He wore the contorted expression of someone who was trying very _very_ hard not to smile.

"Only members are capable of knowing any of the information that I have just told you. If anyone who is not part of u-them obtains any knowledge of them, they seem to mysteriously forget it."

"Well, then how do you know so much about-"

My eyes bulged, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

He was grinning again. I was getting a bit tired of that, and I would've told him so if I didn't feel like a gallon of ice water had just been poured down my throat.

"I know, darling, because I am one of them-us. But you seem to have figured that out already. Smart girl."

"You-but-how", I spluttered. He held up a hand. But I ignored him, and kept talking.

"You haven't got a necklace. Why haven't you got a necklace?" I said the second sentence slowly, as if I was explaining how to share to a five year old.

"I was actually going to explain that next. Out of the thirty four, five don't actually need them. They have a mark instead. Mine is right here."

He pulled up his shirt sleeve, and revealed his sparrow tattoo. I stared at it like I had never seen it before.

"And I am assuming that no one knows why that is?" I knew the answer even before he said it.

I looked up again when I heard his voice. "You are correct. And don't be disappointed. You are actually lucky that you have a necklace. Number one, the mark hurts like a bitch. Even more than the pirate brand. Number two, the necklace possessors are much harder to kill. The necklace acts as sort of an external heart. Meaning, if it is destroyed, you are destroyed. Fortunately, the necklace is extremely difficult to wipe out."

"Why?"

He glanced at the door for a second, and then answered. "Because they can only be destroyed in the dream dimension." I nodded, as if I had already known this. Something occurred to me then.

"Does the cold sensation and everything happen to everyone that touches the necklace?" He looked taken aback for a moment, before he composed himself.

"No. If a person who is not meant to touch the necklace touches it, they die. Painlessly, but they die nonetheless."

I got up and started pacing. What happens if the necklace becomes separated from the possessor? I asked Jack this, and of course, he had an answer.

"It makes the wearer extremely vulnerable. As long as he or she is wearing it, they are untouchable. But if it somehow gets lost, any person that desires to kill them can use it. In order to do so, they summon the wearer into a dream state, and possess them. Only the wearer can destroy their own necklace, and they would never do so willingly, so they must be forced."

I raised an eyebrow. "They summon them? Is there some kind of rite or ritual that they use?"

He was silent for a moment, before speaking. "None of the members know. Killing other members isn't exactly favored among the Shakhra Mun. I don't know how people come by the knowledge of the summoning process. I do know that the ancients tried very hard to not let it happen. Unfortunately, an outsider eventually learned the process, and it just went from there."

I thought for a moment. "That man, the one who was in my house. He lost his necklace inside the house. I don't know how I know that, I just do."

Out of nowhere, I remembered the pain that had originated in my foot. I looked down, and saw no burns. Jack followed my gaze, and dawning comprehension crossed his features. I waited for him to reveal the latest bit of information.

"You know that, because you touched the necklace, which is why you felt pain. It must have been lying right next to your foot. I'll answer the question that you are about to ask me. You felt pain because if a wearer touches the necklace of another member, the necklace assumes that you are trying to take it, therefore throwing up its own defenses. When you touched it, it sort of...transferred knowledge to you. Only the knowledge that it was there of course. And mind you, it couldn't have done that if you weren't a member, because you would die, if you recall."

Something didn't quite add up. "You said that we have to come into contact with a necklace for our…heritage to be activated. Why do they assume that they are being stolen when another member touches them?"

He stared at me with a surprised expression. "When I said contact, I meant that the individual has to come within 30 feet of the necklace. Touching it is a completely different matter all together." I nodded in understanding. "If these assassins, us, are so good at killing, then why couldn't he kill me?"

He looked proud of me for a moment. "Because it is extremely difficult for members to kill other members. The necklaces sort of repel each other, like a magnet meeting with the wrong side of another magnet. It prevents betrayal, see. And it helps that he is terrified of yours truly , and that put a massive dent in his plan when he found out that you were involved with me."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "How did he know? And why was-is he afraid of you?"

He snickered at this. "Well, we didn't exactly keep it quiet, and not just behind closed doors. And besides, he must've seen us on the ship this morning. As for why he is afraid of me. Let me clarify something. I said that it is difficult for all members to kill other members. Actually it is easy for a marked member, which would be me, to kill a necklace possessor, because we don't have the repel of a necklace holding us back. The necklace repels the mark, but the mark doesn't repel the necklace. That makes a sticky situation for our escaped friend."

I blushed when I recalled exactly how loud I had screamed Jack's name last night. Not that I hadn't had a good reason, mind. And of course, Jack didn't fail to notice the redness that tinted my cheeks.

"Is there a reason for that?" I asked. He nodded, still chuckling at the blush that was now fading.

"The five with the mark are entrusted with handling any kind of betrayal involving us."

I focused my attention on the tattoo that decorated his wrist. "Are-are they personal? Is that why yours took the form of a sparrow?"

"They take the form of whatever means the most to you. As for me, freedom is the most important thing in my life, but they can sometimes-

He stopped midsentence, because at that moment, his tattoo started to move. New lines started to form, and I noticed his lips were pressing together in pain. I watched as the new shape started to take form, into what looked like a-

I gasped. A swan was now flying alongside the sparrow. I jerked my head up to look at him, and he was already staring into my face, apparently just as stunned as I was.

I am not sure what made me leap into his arms and kiss him senseless. Possibly the gravity of everything that had happened in that last hour. Possibly because a symbol of me was now engraved into his skin permanently, which meant- which meant that I was one of the most important things in his life. Tears welled up into my eyes as my lips moved on his, and he was kissing me back just as passionately. When we finally broke apart he was on top of me, with his forehead against mine, and spoke as though someone had just punched him in the gut about four times.

"Perhaps we should continue-th-the questions. Wouldn't want to get...sidetracked."

I giggled at the fact that he had just called the act of us ripping each other's clothing off and making mad passionate love 'getting sidetracked'.

"Yes, I suppose we ought to continue." I did not address his face; instead I spoke to the growing evidence of getting sidetracked that was pressing against my thigh. He looked down in exasperation, with a pained look. I giggled again.

"I think you will live for another twenty minutes or so." He glared at me, and I became aware that he wasn't moving. At least he didn't think he was. I hooked my feet around his legs, and rolled with as much strength as I could.

I was momentarily distracted by Jack pressing directly against my clit, but I was determined to get as many answers as I could out of him. I looked directly into his eyes, which I found were full of mischief.

"The questions Lizzie?" He accentuated every word with a small shift of his hips. I steeled myself for a moment, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Are we still going to Egypt?"

My eyes fluttered closed when his lips pressed against my neck. "Aye, luv. In fact, it is imperative that we get there as quickly as possible-

"Then why are you wasting time...Jesus...with me when you should be informing the crew of the plan?"

His hand slipped up my shirt, found my breast, and caressed it gently. "Firstly, I already informed them of it. Secondly, you wanted answers out of me, so I am all yours. And thirdly, time with you is never wasted."

He said the last one a bit more quietly, because his lips were now fastened to my right nipple through my shirt. Breath left me for a moment, before I was able to compose myself.

"Do you know what is written on the back of my necklace?" He stopped for a minute to consider his answer.

"No. Only the person, meaning you, knows. And you won't know until you are officially sworn in. You just take an oath and all that jazz. Every member's necklace says something different, of course."

I choked on my next question, because he had opened the right side of my shirt, and was now trailing his tongue lazily around my breast.

"What is the red stone for?"

I nearly protested when he stopped. "It acts as an alarm system of sorts. If a member is in trouble, all of the stones glow. You can send messages through it as well. And yes, the tattoos work the same way as the stones. They can come in quite handy if you ask me."

"What was that man's name? You said you knew him." He stiffened for a moment, before speaking.

"Marrakesh. Avian Marrakesh. One of the most dangerous members. But it isn't really going to matter how dangerous he is once I find him, and he knows it."

I absorbed this information. "Your tattoo must have alerted you to his presence in my house."

"Not until it was too late. When one of us tries to kill one another, it confuses the connection. Messes everything up. Gibbs nearly broke down the rum cellar door, and informed me that your house was burning down, and Ana left to go after you. Ana has been in town for a while now by the way. I expect you will owe her a thank-you, because she doesn't do that for anybody."

My shirt was now entirely open, and his mouth was now lavishing attention on my left breast.

"I..._oh_...I don't have any more questions."

He smiled against my skin, and in an instant my shirt was sliding off me. Jack kissed me tenderly, and sat us both up so that I was positioned on his lap. I slipped my fingers under his shirt and pulled it off of him. I pushed him down on the bed, and trailed kisses down his chest, to his stomach, pausing to nibble at the skin just above his pants. I undid the ties of his britches, and grinned as his cock broke free of its restraints, right into my waiting hands. I glanced up at him, and saw that he was watching me. I smiled softly up at him, and wrapped my hand around his aching flesh. He was pulsing in time with my heartbeat. I stroked slowly, watching him the entire time. His eyelids had drifted closed, and he looked as though he were in a peaceful sleep.

I smirked, and lowered my mouth to his swollen tip, and his hips jumped off of the bed the second I made contact. I laid a hand on his stomach to soothe him, and slowly lavished attention on his entire length, which was truly magnificent. After a few minutes, I stopped, and leisurely made my way back up to his lips, and kissed them softly. His arms slid around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. While I had been pleasuring him, an idea had formed. I had heard the maids around the mansion whispering about men pushing them up against walls, and taking them.

"Jack?"

"Mmm."

"What does it feel like to take a woman against the wall?"

I lifted my head to look at him, and he had both eyebrows raised.

"Well, from the responses I have gotten, from both myself and from the women in question, it feels bloody fantastic."

I leaned down to his lips, and whispered two words.

"Show me."

A heated look flashed across his face, and I got up from the bed. My trousers hit the floor just as his did. Once again I had to marvel at the sight of Jack, who grinned at me. "No need to gawk every time you see me 'Lizbeth."

I smiled at him, and watched as he walked towards me. He slid his hands around my waist, and I set my forehead on his shoulder. His hands curled around my arse, and lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He was pressed into my stomach, and I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

"This may hurt, simply because you are not used to this position yet."

I nodded, and he lifted me up a bit more, until I felt his cock pressing into me.

"Now, just let yourself down. Go slow if you need to."

I gradually lowered myself onto him, and I could feel his hot breath against my shoulder. Pain shot through me, but nowhere near as bad as it had been when he had taken me the first time.

My heart skipped a couple of beats when he was fully enveloped inside me.

I exhaled, and felt his hands slide down to settle on my hips.

"Jesus, Izzy, you have no idea what you do to me", he whispered.

He started thrusting slowly, gently, into me.

"Jack, look at me." He raised his eyes to look into mine. I reached my hand out and brushed it against his cheek, and he smiled softly. We were both rising and falling with his thrusts, mimicking the movement of the Pearl.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when I am inside you?" I blushed, and kissed his neck. "Of course I do, considering the fact that by the end, you are repeating it over and over," I murmured against his skin.

He grinned, and streaks of pleasure shot through both of us as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Small gasps were leaving my mouth with every movement he made.

But he slowed down almost as quickly as he had sped up. A smirk spread across his face, and I glared at him as hatefully as I could. He wanted to play nasty? Well, I certainly knew the rules of that game.

I reached down and cupped his sac, and a curse immediately flew out of his mouth, but he didn't cave. I trailed my other hand up his back, making sure to barely touch him. Glittering orbs of desire dared me to continue. I struggled to restrain myself from shrieking at him when he stopped moving completely.

"You've seemed to overlook one little detail in your grand plan, Miss Swann, in this situation; I have total control over you. I doubt that anything you do to me will render me under your-oh God…"

"Apparently you have underestimated me, Captain Sparrow," I said as I massaged his sac carefully. His grip on my waist tightened, and his hips gave little jerks with each caress my fingers made.

"No…no-Of course I didn't…God, stop that if you want this night to last any longer. Liz-oh-Lizzie…damnit…please!" Finally, he wrenched my hand away and pinned it above my head.

I stared at him defiantly, unwilling to back down. As I watched him, another smirk slowly spread across his lips.

"Feeling a little anxious are we?" I sneered condescendingly, and pinched his arse with my free hand. He hissed in pain, and clutched my trapped hand tighter. He then shifted his face closer to me, so that his lips were barely brushing mine. "The saying is: Those who beg get much less than they begged for. Apparently, you think that this doesn't apply to you Izzy," he placed a soft kiss on my lips, "But I will take mercy on you tonight, since you are making such a valiant effort to seduce me."

My gaze was now fixed on where he was still sheathed in me, and a fresh pang of pleasure spread through my body.

"'M going to warn you now luv. Once I start, it is unlikely that I will be able to stop."

I was astonished that he thought I would ever want him to stop in the first place. He pressed closer to me, and finally started thrusting again. Sweat started to bead on my skin, and I was unconsciously biting my lip as Jack's movements became harder with every moan of encouragement I made.

"Oh god-harder-Jack-ohhh..."

He tightened his grip on my hips, and started pounding into me, making me see stars. I was transported to another place. All I could feel was Jack. All that mattered was Jack. Then white hot heat scorched my skin, and I was in such a state of euphoric bliss that I forgot my name for a moment. Jack joined me a second later, as heat erupted inside me, and I heard him growling my name against my shoulder. Then I felt like I was floating back to earth gently. Jack was brushing my hair out of my face, and his lips were on my cheek. I felt heavy all of a sudden, but Jack was prepared for this, and wrapped his arms around me.

I vaguely registered that he was still inside of me when he lifted me off of the wall and carried me over to the bed. He laid both of us down on the soft sheets, and laughed softly at my noise of protest when he pulled out of me. He crawled in next to me, and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

"So, what did you think?"

"I already knew that it was going to be good. But what I just felt completely exceeded my expectations. I think I forgot my own name at some point."

He smiled at me, and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Since you are so willing to 'try new things' as it were, I think you might be forgetting your name quite often. And I must congratulate you, Miss Swann. Not many women can push me over like that. You are turning out to be quite the temptress."

I rolled my eyes and flushed at the same time, trying to hide my face in his shoulder. He snickered softly, and then a warm silence fell over both of us, and with the day's events not far behind, we fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
